Bound to You
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Harry has made a mistake, a big one. Hopefully Draco and Hermione can help get him out of this sticky mess.


**A/N: Well, what to say, um.. This is just for fun. It has no deep meaning, or twisted back story, or even unrequited love. Just a bunch of silly teenagers and their unexpected use of magic.**

….

"Let me get this straight," Draco said pacing in front of Harry. Harry was sitting at a desk in the abandoned second floor classroom. Next to him sat Pansy Parkinson, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, she kept shooting annoyed looks at Harry.

"What were you trying to achieve?" she eventually snapped, this made Harry shrink into his seat further. Draco stopped pacing and starred angrily at Pansy.

"You are not helping matters," Draco retorted before continuing to pace.

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one in this mess," Pansy sighed. "Not that it would even bother you then," she added coldly. Draco stopped and turned slowly to Pansy making her look away guiltily.

"I would watch yourself," Draco said icily. Harry hated watching them fight and instead tried to lighten the mood.

"You have always told me I need to get to know other Slytherins," he said softly making Draco turn to him and smile. Pansy sighed loudly and stood up taking three steps away from Harry before the invisible rope that bound her to him pulled her back. She fell violently into the chair and yelled out in annoyance.

"Draco, fix this," she ordered.

"Harry what were you thinking?" Draco asked his eyebrows were pulled together in concern.

"I was just practicing spells," Harry said picking at a loose thread in his robes.

"After a Quidditch match, after drinking mead with Fred and George," Draco chastised.

"I was happy in the haze of a drunken hour," Harry said, his face turned down to the floor. "But heaven knows I'm miserable now," he added with a noticeable sigh. Pansy, who at the time was inspecting her fingernails, snap her head up and faced Harry.

"What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?" she sneered.

"Well you are the last person on this earth I would like to be bonded to," Harry snapped back.

"Oh is that so," Pansy said violently standing up. Harry mirrored the actioned and they stared down at each other. "Just remember, being bonded to you just makes it easier to hex you," she added coldly. Draco sighed loudly behind them and made a move for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked desperately.

"I have no idea how to break a bonding spell," Draco shrugged. "I am going to get Hermione."

"Don't leave me alone with her," Harry snapped.

"Do you want to walk down the hallways holding hands?" Draco asked making them both recoil in disgust. "I didn't think so, besides it will be good for the two of you to get to know each other. You are both pretty important to me after all," he added before leaving the classroom.

Harry fell back into his chair angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. Pansy stayed standing before him, she was still breathing heavily with anger and was trying but failing to pace in front of Harry.

"You know that is not going to work," Harry mused making Pansy turn to him and huff out in anger.

"Well, you are the idiot that got us into this mess," Pansy snapped. "It is getting dark out," she added with more annoyance.

"So turn on the light," Harry smiled up at Pansy, Pansy pulled out her wand angrily at this comment. Harry stood up quickly and stepped back making Pansy follow him and nearly fall over.

"Merlin Harry," Pansy said catching herself on the closest chair. "Lumos," a jet of bright white light erupted from the tip of her wand. "You are such a menace," she added placing her wand on the table and started angrily pacing again.

"I am sorry," Harry said uncrossing his arms and leaning forward. Pansy stopped and turned to him.

"Why did you even do it?" Pansy asked.

"I was just playing with spells, and I was drunk, and when I found this one, I stupidly thought of Draco," Harry shrugged.

"I figured I was not your first choice," Pansy spat. "But why did you bond with me?"

"Stupid old spells, they were not made with new age open minds. This particular one was not designed to bond two people of the same sex," Harry said angrily. Pansy giggled before taking a seat next to Harry again. "So I guess the spell moved to the closest person to Draco," Harry finished sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Do you really want to bond with Draco?" Pansy asked lifting her eyebrow at him quizzically.

"No. Well I mean, I love him, and I know Draco loves me, and I am sure one day we will make the commitment. But I don't want to bond with him right now. Besides, if this is what it is like, we would probably kill each other," Harry laughed. Pansy giggled too at the thought of Draco being bound to anyone.

"Well I guess now I am a tag-a-long," she added.

"I am really sorry," Harry confessed looking over at Pansy.

"I suppose nothing can be done about it now," she sighed. "Let's just hope Hermione knows what to do." A heavy silence fell between them then. What if Hermione didn't know how to fix it? What if they were like this forever? Pansy looked over at Harry in distress; while Harry tried everything he could to avoid her eyes.

"Please don't tell Draco I tried to bond with him," Harry said softly. Pansy looked over and was surprised to see his cheeks were bright red.

"I won't," Pansy said without a second thought. "Don't look at me like that. I understand why you don't want Draco to know. You obviously have a bond with him as it is, you don't need something like this getting in the way. Trust me it will," she added quickly.

"Thanks Pansy," Harry said happily.

"Do you really think I am the closest person to Draco?" she asked quickly.

"Yea, he always tells me you are his best friend, the person he can confide in," Harry shrugged. Pansy opened her mouth to say something when the door flew open and Hermione and Draco came into the room.

"Why didn't you just turn on the light?" Hermione asked flicking on the light. Draco rolled his eyes behind her knowing exactly why they didn't bother. "Anyway, I had this book about common misused spells. Funnily enough the spell you used is in here." Hermione came close to them and threw a book down on the table with a loud thud. "Firstly," she said with a wide grin. "Why on earth would you want to do a bonding spell?" she asked. Harry averted his eyes making Hermione let out a small burst of laughter.

"Anyway, luckily the spell you used is only a minor bonding spell. I guess it was designed as more of a joke, or maybe it is stronger the more advanced you are as a wizard," Hermione was mumbling to herself as she read through her book.

"Sorry to interrupt," Draco said after a few minutes of mumbling. "But could you please tell us how to un-bind my boyfriend and best friend." Hermione looked up then and smile sheepishly.

"Oh um, well, actually, it is just time," Hermione shrugged. Pansy moaned in frustration and turned to Harry.

"I swear, _Potter_ , if I have to share a bed with you, I will hex you," she yelled at Harry.

"Actually it should only be about five hours," Hermione squeaked trying not to anger Pansy further.

"Well, that is good news," Draco said clapping his hands together. Both Harry and Pansy looked up at Draco with a scowl. "Well, you have already been bound for two hours, so about three to go." Harry sighed leaning forward and holding his head in his hands.

"So what do you expect we do for three hours?" Pansy asked crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"I will go get some dinner for you guys," Draco said. He took a step forward, pulled Harry's face to his and kissed his quickly before walking toward the door with Hermione.

"You are just going to leave us here?" Pansy asked desperately, but they had already left. Pansy sat back down and looked over at Harry.

"It is not that bad," Harry shrugged.

"What isn't?" Pansy asked.

"Being stuck to you," Harry said softly. "I mean you are pretty neat." Pansy smiled brightly and all of a sudden didn't feel as solemn about the next three hours.

…

 **For Hogwarts Online Astronomy Class -** **write about two characters that usually dislike/ don't associate with each other, working together.**

 **For Year Long Scavenger Hunt - # 36 Harry Potter Accidentally Bonds himself with an unsuspecting Slytherin**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #2: #5 Lumos**

 **For 170 Prompts Challenge – List #4: #6 Quidditch**

 **For Mega Song Bucket Challenge – #37 "I was happy in the haze of a drunken hour, but heaven knows I am miserable now," – The Smiths Heaven Knows I am Miserable now.**

 **For Harry Potter Chapter Competition – Chapter 7: Sorting Hat – Write about whichever house you think you belong in.** **SLYTHERIN FOR THE WIN**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Open Minds**

 **For Favourite House Bootcamp – Slytherin – #12 Blush**

 **For Twelve Days Of Christmas Challenge – Level Five: Write about each era - Trio**


End file.
